onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Fire Tank Pirates
300,000,000 |captain = Capone Bege }} The Firetank Pirates are an infamous and notable rookie pirate crew who originated in the West Blue, and arrived on the Sabaody Archipelago around the time the Straw Hat Pirates arrived there two years ago, along with other rookie crews. The crew is currently subordinate to Big Mom, one of the Yonko, and her crew. Jolly Roger The crew's flag is a cartoon-like depiction of Bege's face with a cigar in his "mouth", wearing his trademark hat. There is a castle with three towers in the background with little flags atop each of the three towers (This castle might be a reference to Bege's devil fruit powers that seems to make him a human fortress). There are also two sets of three cannons each pointing forward on both sides of Bege's cartoon-like face. History Past Originating in the West Blue, the crew was able to traverse the dangerous Grand Line and make it all the way to Saboady Archipelago. Summit War Saga Sabaody Archipelago Arc The crew was seen in a restaurant, along with the Bonney, and Hawkins Pirates. The crew later witnessed Jewelry Bonney stopping Roronoa Zoro from attacking a Noble. After Monkey D. Luffy attacked a World Noble, Capone Bege ordered the crew to go to Fishman Island in order to not come in contact with Admiral Kizaru. Marineford Arc After witnessing most of the war on a screen at Sabaody, the Firetank Pirates travel to Marineford by ship, to witness Shanks ending the war, along with the beginning of the New Age. Post-War Arc After the Fire Tank Pirates enter the New World, their ship is drawn upward to a large black object. The crew screams in terror as the object lifts them out of the sea. Pirate Alliance Saga Dressrosa Arc After the Firetank Pirates hear the news about Doflamingo's defeat, Bege orders his men to capture Caesar Clown, as Big Mom's flag is seen behind him. Zou Arc Capone Bege and his men inside his castle are sent on Zou alongside Pekoms by Big Mom in order to capture Caesar and the Straw Hat Pirates. Bege is terrified at the sight of the destroyed Zou. Bege had one of his men shoot Pekoms through the captain's arm after Pekoms got emotional and tried to let the Straw Hat Pirates go saying that they don't have anymore use of someone like that. Bege ordered his men to get out of his fortress and surround the Straw Hat Pirates. He bluffed about having Kairoseki bullets and made Caesar show up and be captured too. He ordered Veto to bring the Straw Hats with him in the captain's body. He materialized inside him in front of Sanji and gave him the invitation to Big Mom's cake party and revealed that it would host the wedding between Sanji and Pudding. Crew Members Known Members The only named members of the crew are the captain, Capone Bege, and Vito. The crew appears to be based on a mafia family, and many of them are dressed in suits, with coats strapped to their shoulders, and/or wearing fedora hats. Hence they (or at least the captain), like Crocodile, have a look that is very much like the stereotype of Italian mafia. The members also ride on horses when launching a surprise attack from within their captain's fortress body. Crew Strength All of them appear to be consistently armed with rifles, save for their captain, who has an army of men inside of him that work his body like a fortress, thus giving him military advantages. It is shown that many ride horses into battle and some fire cannons from their captain's body, via his Shiro Shiro no Mi ability. By Bege's admission, their crew relies on heavy military force, enough to trump a group of Marines that surrounded them. It can be presumed that they are quite strong for them to have made it all the way to the Sabaody Archipelago and for their captain to have such a high bounty. They, like the Bonney Pirates, were completely unharmed by Kizaru's raid, though they did not encounter the admiral himself or the Pacifista. During their early travels in the New World, they suffered a rather big surprise when they were pulled towards a mysterious, gigantic black sphere, but managed to survive nevertheless. They also seem quite battle-experienced, knowing exactly what to do when facing off against marines. After the timeskip, they have become allied with the Big Mom Pirates. Ship Their ship seems to have a fortress theme, with several cannons at the bow. It has been coated with the Yarukiman resin, allowing it to submerge underwater by reducing its buoyancy, and withstanding the water pressure of 10,000 meters. Gallery References Site Navigation ca:Pirates del Tanc de Foc it:Pirati Firetank fr:L'Équipage du Firetank Category:Pirate Crews